A Couple More Steps
by MikkaMeesla
Summary: Kurt and Puck need to get in touch with who they really are, and while searching they realize that they need each other to complete this so-called quest to get through it all. Puck/Kurt friendship PLEASE REVIEW!


Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so please read and review! Reviews are love!

Even though I support Klaine, this was an idea I had so I went through with it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

I do not own Glee or anything affiliated with Glee.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kurt's mind was buzzing. So many things were happening all at once, and it was tearing him apart. Karofsky had revealed why he was zoning in on Kurt, but it was destroyed by the fact that he did so by committing lip-rape. Blaine was a sweetheart. He was always there to help Kurt in any way he could, and the male soprano was falling for him fast. But Blaine was only a friend.

New Directions would listen, but they would never understand. He desperately wanted help, and unfortunately nobody could give it to him. So, he sat here on the short wall on the outside stairs looking out to the school field. It was after hours, so he would be alone with his thoughts. Little did he know that this was where a certain Mohawk-wearing teen went to think about his own problems.

Noah Puckerman. He was definitely badass. But as he walked up the stairs, he seemed more depressed than anything else. There was no swagger; he didn't carry himself as the tough guy everyone knew him to be. He looked puzzled, and conflicted. Perhaps Kurt should ask what's wrong? But, this was something that he probably wouldn't understand. He got up to leave, and Puck saw him move. He looked like a deer in the headlights but quickly stood up straight. He then recognized the face that put him on edge.

"Hey Kurt…" He seemed so confused. He stared at his feet and kicked at pebbles on the cement stairway.

"Hey!" He tried to be optimistic, but it obviously wasn't convincing Puck. The large teen sat down without another word and patted the space next to him. Was he motioning for Kurt to sit down? Well, even if he wasn't, Kurt sat down again anyways. He expected some awkward silence and a quick retreat, but what he wasn't expecting was for Noah to start pouring out his issues to Kurt.

"Man, I've been dealing with so much shit lately." Kurt understood that much. So had he, but Puck needed a listener, not a speaker. "I mean, I don't even know who I am anymore! I used to be the cool one, the tough kid that could kick your ass without a second thought. But…" He just looked down, as if embarrassed to continue.

"Puckerman, believe me when I say you can keep talking. Perhaps this will be better for both of our situations." Noah just nodded and began to speak once more.

"I… I've been going through something crazy, and I really think that you can help me." He looked at Kurt with a face that practically _screamed_ helpless. Was Puck really that desperate? Before Kurt could say anything, he had a pair of lips against his own. It was soft, and sweet, unlike what happened in the locker room. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't totally opposed to this, and yet he became absolutely baffled at what was happening. Puck stopped, and looked for a second at Kurt. He buried his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Noah" this was the first time he had ever called him that. It felt strange. "I know this is hard… Please understand though, I can't do this right now." It was true before, but was it a lie now? Did he really love Blaine, or was it hero worship? "I'm going to help you however I can, okay?" Noah looked up and pulled Kurt into a bear hug. Kurt felt the blood rush to his face. He wrapped his arms around him but saw his watch and realized that he was very VERY late.

"Please don't leave." It was as if Puck felt his urgency and held him tighter. Kurt managed to get out of his grasp, and began kissing the larger boy. He didn't know why, but it felt right. It was sweet, unlike the image that he had put up as a being a total man-whore. Noah held his face and Kurt had his hands around his neck. They fit together perfectly, and neither of them wanted to leave. They sat there with their foreheads against each other and recollected their thoughts. All of a sudden Puck stood up and backed away.

He shook his head and backed up towards the stairs. He has really liked being with Kurt like that, but it was too much to take.

He ran.

He ran away from Kurt, from release, and from the door to the closet.

Kurt wasn't hurt. In fact, he completely understood. He decided to wait. He went back home feeling much better. He knew who he was, and what he was there to do. And whenever Noah decided to open the door, he would be there to help him into the light.

Puck went home feeling worse. He knew who he was, but he felt horrible about it. If only he had taken just a couple more steps…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hey! This story was inspired by a really weird dream that I had, so I decided to write it down and share it with the world! I hope you guys like it!

I am always looking for ways to improve my writing, so reviews are love! Constructive criticism is smiled upon!

Thanks!

_Mikka_


End file.
